


What've you done to the Kitchen?

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Jon goes shopping for his lady, his lady is pleased, until he runs his mouth.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	What've you done to the Kitchen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> This is a gift written for Riahchan over on Tumblr. 
> 
> This was for the five word prompts that I am doing, the words were, boss, frosting, sweet, perfect, whirl. 
> 
> If you have 5 words and you would like a Jonsa fic, my tumblr asks are always open. Find me as CorinaLannister :)

Sansa had been hard at work, creating something entirely from scratch that she knew herself and Jon liked. Although their apartment was small, it had a kitchen large enough for her to bake away to her heart's delight. In fact it had been the major selling point when they decided to move in together. Sansa wanted a large kitchen, Jon wanted somewhere where pets were allowed. She didn’t tell him that she also wanted to get a pet, that would defeat the purpose of compromise. He felt like he was winning, so she let that go on. This place had hit both of their likes, the only downside was that they had to go through a Lannister owned agency to get it. 

Sansa heard the keys jangle just outside the door. A smile etched across her face, her Jon was home. Not a moment later the door swung inward. 

“Did you get it? Did you get the frosting?” Sansa said excitedly, before Jon even managed to close the door to their apartment. He had just come home from a shopping trip at the behest of his lady. 

“I do indeed have it,” Jon replied as he kicked the door shut behind him, and walked to their open plan kitchen-diner-living area. When he clocked the mess he had to close his eyes and then open them again. There was cake batter and flour on every surface imaginable. No one had created a mess such as that in the entire history of bakers everywhere. 

“Perfect. These lemon cakes will be delicious!” Sansa jumped up and down as she grabbed the package eagerly. Her eyes lit up, causing Jon to smile too, despite the state of destruction their kitchen area was in

“What've you done to the kitchen? I see you’ve been busy,” Jon said pointedly looking around at the mess that would be his responsibility to clean. Whoever cooked didn’t have to clean. It was one of their many unspoken rules. 

“Baking doesn’t happen by itself. Don’t you ever wonder where all the sweet treats come from that I’ve placed in your lunches.” 

“Magic, that is the only explanation.,” Sansa glared at him. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Jon saw the moment that Sansa’s expression changed. This one was the one that meant business, he was going to get it whether he liked it or not. 

A spoon was in her hand, she put it into one of the bowls with cake mix in, scooping up a mound of it, ever-so-slowly. She raised it up in front of her, his eyes widened, she meant to flick it at him. 

“Just remember who bought you the frosting today, and the lemons last night,” Jon said, trying to change her course of action, he raised his arms up as if to ward her off.  


It was too little too late, with a flick of her arm she sent what was on the spoon flying at him. With a reflexive reaction Arya would have been proud of, he whirled around, half ducking to avoid the blow, bringing her closer to Sansa. 

She started scooping up another lot, and Jon saw his opportunity. He managed to wrap his arms around her, twisting her so he was behind her. He caught the hand with the spoon in with both of his to ensure no more near misses occur. 

“I’ve got you now, sweetheart,” Jon spoke into her ear, bringing the now fully loaded spoon up in front of Sansa’s face. She opened her mouth a little, Jon bought the spoon even closer to her lips, prompting her to engulf the spoon in her mouth. When her lips met, and she sucked the cake batter from the spoon, Jon imagined her lips somewhere else. If he wasn’t careful he was going to get an erection, and from where he was standing behind Sansa, she would feel it. When her mouth left the spoon, there was still a little of the batter on the corner of her lips. She angled her head to the side towards his, he took it for the invitation that it was. Their lips met, and all he could taste was Sansa. He let go of her hands, allowing her to turn to face him. Then their lips met again, with more haste than the last time.

“Put me up on the table,” Sansa demanded. 

“What? It’s all messy. What about your gucci dress?”

“Now, Jon.”

“Yes, Boss,” He did as his lady commanded, as he always would, from this day until the end of his days.


End file.
